<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surrender by GhostIsReading</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439867">Surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostIsReading/pseuds/GhostIsReading'>GhostIsReading</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Torture but its just Bellatrix so who cares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostIsReading/pseuds/GhostIsReading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Prompt: </p><p>"Shh, it's alright." The villain said. "You're doing beautifully and I'm so proud of you. But that's enough now... It was cruel of them to make you fight me. You never had a chance. It's not your fault."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HN Siriusly Amazing Writing Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter aged fifteen stared in horror as his beloved Godfather fell backwards through the veil. Everything was going wrong and had been all year. He had been having painful visions, Dumbledore was ignoring him and the evil toad was torturing him and the other students and none of the teachers were doing anything to stop her. He was being called insane by the Daily Prophet which was believed by the majority of people and yet...and yet he was still expected to save everyone. He was expected to save everyone as he had done every year...well not including last year, he couldn’t save Cedric just like he couldn’t save Sirius, Sirius who just died before his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Sirius!” He screamed and reached towards where he had fallen, more than willing to dive into the veil after him. However, Remus held him back. Remus who he met in his third year and then didn’t see again until this past summer despite claiming to be a friend of his parents and to care about him. “Let me go!” He yelled and struggled but the werewolf was too strong to break away from. At least it was until Harry spotted Bellatrix Lestrange, the murderer of his Godfather. He saw red and with magic assisted strength, he broke away from Remus and chased the madwoman. He was going to kill her. </p><p> </p><p>“Aww, poor itty bitty Potter.” She cooed as she danced away from him. “Did I kill your Godfather?”</p><p> </p><p>“Crucio.” Harry spat at her, all his anger and pain at the loss of Sirius fed the spell and a red light hit the woman directly in the chest. She fell to the floor screaming. He had managed to cast an unforgivable on his first go. </p><p> </p><p>He felt the burning in his scar before he noticed the man behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“My, my Harry.” Voldemort crooned. “If you keep the spell on for much longer she’ll truly go insane.” </p><p>Harry was breathing heavily from the exertion of the spell but didn’t let up. He wanted Bellatrix to pay for what she did. For what she did to Sirius, to Neville’s parents and to anyone else that she had hurt. But...but if he didn’t stop that he would be just as bad as her, just as evil. That doubt was enough to make his spell falter. She stopped screaming and lay there twitching on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, it's okay Harry.” Voldemort murmured in his ear standing far closer than Harry realised. “No need to cry.” He was crying? He lifted a shaking hand to his face and it came away wet with his tears. “You’ve done so well.” Voldemort continued to soothe him. “You’ve tried so hard to be their saviour, you’ve given so much up for them.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Voldemort was in front of him and had a look of such sincere pity and sorrow that Harry felt his world spin on its axis. Voldemort should never look at him like that. He was his enemy, wasn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>“They never should have made you fight me, it was cruel of them and you never truly had a choice. I see that now.” Voldemort stood close enough that he was breathing on Harry. Maybe it was a weird thing to notice but Harry realised that his breath smelt a bit minty. “You don’t need to fight anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t?” Harry’s brow creased in confusion. Was this some kind of new psychological game Voldemort was trying to play? “You killed my parents.” He pointed out taking a step back. </p><p> </p><p>“I did.” Voldemort nodded solemnly. “And I can never give them back to you but nor will I apologise as that would only cheapen their memory.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-”Harry struggled to think clearly, he didn’t understand. This calm version of Voldemort was throwing him for a loop. </p><p> </p><p>“It's okay,” Voldemort smiled! He smiled at Harry and that was incredibly weird. “I’m proud of you, you’ve fought so well, but it's alright, you don’t need to anymore.” He took a step forward. “All you need to do is hand me your wand and I promise that you will never have to fight again, would you like that Harry?” He asked gently. </p><p> </p><p>“I-” His heart was pounding so loudly that he could hear it in his ears. This was insane! Why, why was Voldemort giving him the option to give up? Yes it was true that Harry never wanted to fight, he just wanted to survive and protect the ones he loved. But year after year he was thrust into situations where he had no choice but to fight and he was tired. He felt like he hadn’t slept in days and his hand hurt and he was devastated that his godfather had just died and....and...and he didn’t ever want to go back to the Dursleys but Dumbledore kept sending him back. </p><p> </p><p>“I really hate to rush you Harry but the Order and my men are going to catch up with us any moment now.” Voldemort hurried him almost anxiously. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I won’t have to fight anymore?” Harry asked in a small voice. </p><p> </p><p>“No, you won’t. I promise and Lord Voldemort never breaks his promises.” </p><p> </p><p>“I-” Harry took a deep breath. “If I surrender, will you protect me? take me with you? And make sure I never have to go back to my relatives?” He asked quickly, stepping closer to Voldemort for once his scar wasn’t hurting, he didn't even notice when it had stopped feeling like someone had pressed a hot iron to it. </p><p> </p><p>“I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I surrender.” Harry handed over his wand just as Dumbledore stormed into the Ministry to see it.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry!” Dumbledore yelled but it was too late. Magic flashed throughout the atrium sealing the deal. Magic had accepted the terms of the surrender. </p><p> </p><p>“You made the right choice.” Voldemort said firmly after he had accepted the wand and the magic settled between them. “Come, take my hand. I’ll get someone to fetch your things later.” </p><p> </p><p>As Harry reached for his former enemy’s hand Dumbledore had to open his big mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“My boy have you realised what you have done?” His voice boomed. “You have handed the war over to him.” </p><p> </p><p>“I never wanted to fight.” Harry spoke loudly but without shouting and without looking away from Voldemort’s crimson eyes. “You never gave me a choice.” He took Voldemort’s extended hand and turned to look at the enraged Headmaster as the rest of the Order and the Death Eaters swarmed into the atrium. “But he did.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well done Harry.” Voldemort whispered to him before pulling him closer. “Now hold on I’m going to apparate us out of here.” </p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and stepped even closer, the man’s presence was no longer threatening nor frightening to him now. He shut his eyes and then the world twisted and it felt like he was being squeezed through a tube by his belly button. </p><p> </p><p>Harry Potter disappeared from the Ministry just before the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge arrived. The Death Eaters also fled before they were seen leaving the Order to explain their actions with no evidence of the other side.  </p><p> </p><p>Within a month the Order fell and Lucius Malfoy was made Minister of Magic after Fudge was voted out when it was found out that he gave his toady Umbridge permission to torture school children. Voldemort had won. He acted through Malfoy all the while he sat in his manor with his new ward: Harrison Riddle. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>